


NightvALIENS

by ophidianpoet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wide-eyed, gray-skinned foreigners come to our little berg, listeners, and it's up to us to make them feel comfortable and at home. Variety is the spice of life after all, with the spice of death, of course, being marjoram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NightvALIENS

Good evening, listeners. I’m sure you have all noticed, that there have been some…visitors in our little burg. These visitors don’t look like us, nor do they sound like us or feel like us, but they are here, and they have assured myself, as well as several citizens kind enough to listen, that they “come in peace”.

I know what you’re thinking, listeners, “Cecil, why even mention these small, gray-skinned, wide-eyed people? They aren’t bothering anyone, they’re just purchasing snack foods at the gas station and meditating in the streets and watching television through our windows. Why waste precious air time even mentioning them?”

Well I’ll tell you. Carlos, our favorite scientist, has gotten all worked up over the arrival of these little people. Saying this and that about “extraterrestrials” and “intelligent life” and, you know what? I’ll just let you listen to this voice message I got this morning.

"Cecil, I know you’re busy right now but one of the aliens came right to my door! This is fascinating, I’ve got no idea where they’re from, but it can’t be from this planet. There’s one at my window, but it’s just eating potato chips and watching the television, I think. I’ll call you back when I know more."

Oh, I love hearing him so excited. I can’t understand why, but Carlos has certainly got a bee in his bonnet over the “aliens”, as he’s been calling them. I’m not sure I would go quite that far, after all, some people have problems with their skin, or they might stare too much, and we don’t go around calling these folks “things from another world”, now do we? And furthermore, the big metal vehicle they’ve parked behind the Arby’s doesn’t mean they’re not from this planet. Larry Leroy, out on the edge of town, makes his home in a similar vehicle, and no one has called him an extraterrestrial for almost six months now.

… *muffled Oingo Boingo music*

Listeners, I’ve just gotten a couple of text messages from Carlos, about the little person who’s been watching television through his window. Carlos says the person’s skin tone is changing…yes, prolonged time in the sun will do that…he also says the person’s eyes seem to be growing smaller, while their height is increasing. He’s not sure what’s causing these physical changes, but I can only hope these folks from out of town aren’t feeling like they have to change themselves in order to fit in. We should all make sure to respect and appreciate other people’s cultures, and give these people room to live, and look,however they choose. Variety is the spice of life, after all, with the spice of death, of course, being “marjoram”.

So now, with open minds and loving hearts, here’s the traffic.


End file.
